The present invention relates to a remote control unit storage device for storing a remote control unit remotely controlling a TV monitor installed in an automobile compartment.
An automobile may be provided with a TV monitor in a compartment thereof, and a remote control unit is used for controlling the TV monitor from a distance. The remote control unit may be stored and fixed in a storage device formed of a recess portion formed in a seatback of a front seat (see Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-189978.
In the conventional storage device, a push button is pushed to remove the remote control unit from the seatback. When the storage device is disposed at a lower position of the seatback, an occupant may accidentally contact the remote control unit stored in the storage device, and the remote control unit may fall out.
In view of the problem described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a storage device in which an occupant does not accidentally contact a remote control unit stored therein.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.